Unexpected Outcome
by Lhevieryj
Summary: cuman sekedar PWP. Eren menyusul Kapten Levi yang sedang mengambil air di sungai di sela-sela istirahat dari ekspedsi. Warning! Tentacle Rape. Cover image belong to the respected artist. Now betaed! :D


Derap langkah kuda meninggalkan jejak berdebu di padang rumput dekat hutan raksasa. Para prajurit _Survey Corps_ berada dalam perjalanan pulang dari ekspedisi mereka. Matahari terlihat condong di ufuk barat, bersiap untuk segera terbenam.

"Kita beristirahat dulu di area sini selama 1 jam." perintah Erwin kepada prajurit di belakangnya. Lalu ia berbelok menuju area hutan, diikuti para prajurit di belakangnya. Salah satu dari mereka menembakkan peluru asap ke angkasa. Kelompok lain yang melihat asap tersebut ikut menembakkan peluru sebagai konfirmasi. Termasuk Tim Kapten Levi.

Mereka beristrahat di tepi hutan, namun tetap dalam keadaan waspada. Bila ada titan yang mendekat, mereka bisa memanfaatkan pohon-pohon raksasa di sekeliling mereka sebagai tempat penyerangan sekaligus pertahanan. Eren melakukan sedikit _stretching _untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah seharian berada di atas kuda. Ekspedisi kali ini hanya mengecek berapa banyak titan yang masih berkeliaran di luar dinding. Tidak banyak titan yang terlihat selama ekspedisi. Namun perjalanan menuju dinding Maria masih jauh.

Eren melihat Kapten Levi berjalan memasuki area hutan. '_M__ungkin ia ingin buang air atau mencari sungai untuk minum__,_' pikir Eren sambil mengangkat bahu. Meski diam-diam ia menyimpan perasaan romantis terhadap sang Kapten, ia tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur terhadap setiap urusan Levi. Karena ia tahu konsekuensinya lumayan.

Levi berjalan dengan hati-hati ke dalam hutan, tetap waspada akan situasi di sekelilingnya. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara air. '_T__idak terlalu jauh dari sini__,_' ia membatin. Ia mengikuti suara tersebut. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan sungai kecil tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat peristirahatan mereka.

Sungai itu tidak terlalu dalam, kira-kira setinggi betis Kapten kecil tersebut. Namun sangat jernih. Terdapat tumpukan batu-batu dan pasir serta ikan yang berenang melewati sungai tersebut. Levi melepaskan sepatu bot, jaket, serta senjatanya dan meletakkan di bawah pohon besar dekat sungai. Ia lalu menggulung celananya hingga selutut dan juga lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku agar tidak terlalu basah, kemudian mulai memasuki air dan membungkuk untuk mengisi botol yang ia bawa hingga penuh. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok makhluk yang mengintainya dari semak-semak di sekitar sungai, bersembunyi di antara pepohonan raksasa. Ia mendengar bunyi gemerisik saat menutup botolnya. Instingnya membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Hal yang ia temui membuat matanya terbelalak dan botolnya tercebur ke dalam sungai.

...

'_Kapten lama sekali ya..._' perasaan Eren mulai cemas. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit sejak Levi masuk ke hutan. Ia percaya dengan kemampuan Levi untuk menjaga diri, namun tetap saja hal itu tidak menghentikan kekhawatirannya. Ia menoleh ke arah anggota timnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan santai. Kelihatannya mereka tidak menyadari kepergian Kapten mereka. Dengan mendesah, Eren memutuskan untuk menyusul Levi.

Eren mengikuti jejak sepatu Levi di dalam hutan. Saat ia mulai mendekati arah sungai, ia mendengar suara samar-samar. Ia melangkah perlahan dan hati-hati, bersiap kalau itu adalah titan. Namun yang ia dengar seperti suara rintihan...manusia? Ia mempecepat langkahnya, kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak. Jangan-jangan pemilik suara itu adalah—

Mata Eren membesar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sang kapten dengan kondisi tanpa sehelai benang sama sekali, terlilit oleh semacam batang tumbuhan yang menjalar. Tumbuhan itu lengket dan berlendir. Mereka melilit Levi dan mengangkatnya ke atas dengan posisi tengkurap membelakangi Eren. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar sehingga pemandangan erotis tersajikan dengan lezat di hadapan Eren yang masih terpaku. Pantat kecil Levi menghadap ke atas, lubangnya sedang ditusuk dengan gerakan keluar-masuk oleh salah satu sulur yang ukurannya sebesar buah pelir pria dewasa. Sulur- sulur yang lain meraba setiap inci dari tubuh sang Kapten. Ada yang memiliki kuncup dan sedang mengisap kedua putingnya, membelainya lalu mengisap lagi. Ada yang berbentuk seperti pipa sedang mengocok dan mengisap bagian 'pribadi' nya. Levi terlihat tak berdaya dan hanya bisa merintih.

"A-ah...ahhnn...h-hen-hentikan! Ku...mohon—!" Levi menjerit—suaranya terdengar nyaring dan sedikit parau. Tidak seperti suara datar dan penuh otoritas seperti yang biasa Eren dengar. Dan terdengar berkali-kali lipat lebih menggairahkan. Wajah Levi merah padam, air mata menetes dan mengalir ke pipinya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan dari sudut bibirnya meneteskan sedikit liur. Tubuhnya gemetar dan napasnya memburu.

...

Levi tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Ia ingat sedang mengambil air saat tiba-tiba makhluk ini menyerangnya dari belakang, melilit dan mengangkatnya ke udara dengan posisi terlentang, lalu melepas semua pakaiannya dengan sangat cepat. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi lilitan mereka terlalu kuat. Makhluk itu meraba setiap inci dari tubuh telanjangnya. Paha, lengan, perut, leher, dan dadanya, mengisap putingnya. Levi terkesiap namun mencoba menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan. Salah satu sulur tumbuhan itu membuka ujungnya membentuk sebuah pipa. Levi berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga saat ia tahu apa yang benda itu akan lakukan. "Apa yang—hei! Lepaskan aku! Kalian makhluk berengsek! Lepa—ahh!" sulur- sulur yang lain melilit tangan dan pergelangan kakinya dengan sangat kuat, namun tidak cukup untuk menyakitinya. Kemudian mereka membuatnya membuka kaki lebar-lebar, memberikan akses bagi sulur berbentuk pipa tersebut untuk melahap kemaluannya. Levi menjerit merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Rintihan dan jeritan keluar dari mulutnya tanpa kendali dari setiap sensasi sentuhan yang diberikan oleh batang - batang tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia terkesiap, kepalanya terangkat ke belakang, begitu pula dengan punggungnya, dan ia menyemburkan cairan putih ke dalam sulur tersebut, dan sulur itu meminumnya dengan rakus.

Ia pikir semuanya telah berakhir saat ia klimaks. Napasnya terengah-engah dan badannya terasa lemas. Namun, ternyata makhluk tersebut belum selesai. Dengan ngeri ia merasakan benda di kemaluannya tersebut masih melakukan hal yang sama, ditambah ada sesuatu yang menggosok lubang diantara pantatnya. "Tidak...jangan yang itu..." rintihnya ngeri. Ia tidak akan mengaku pada siapapun tentang keperjakaanya. Mungkin orang yang melihatnya menyangka bahwa dengan ketenarannya sebagai ketua geng di _underground_ dan prajurit yang terkuat, Levi sangat berpengalaman di ranjang. Padahal sebaliknya, hal-hal semacam itu tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya sekalipun. Pikirannya telah penuh dengan perang melawan titan dan menyelamatkan umat manusia. Meski dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ia sedikit tertarik dengan bocah berambut coklat yang memiliki mata hijau nan menawan. Dan mengakhiri keperjakaannya dengan cara seperti ini adalah mimpi paling buruk yang pernah ia bayangkan. Mungkin terdengar norak, namun ia ingin saat pertamanya ia berikan pada orang yang ia cintai.

Makhluk itu membalikkan tubuh Levi hingga kini ia berada dalam posisi telungkup dengan pantat yang terangkat ke atas. Ia membelalak ngeri dan berusaha kembali berontak saat merasakan gosokan di antara pantatnya berubah menjadi sodokan. Sedikit demi sedikit, makhluk itu memasuki lubangnya. "Jangan! Hentikan! Kumo—ahhhh...!" ia merasakan sensasi terbakar akibat penetrasi yang tiba-tiba, namun karena lendir dan bekas cairan yang ia keluarkan tadi, rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu parah. Makhluk itu membuat gerakan keluar-masuk dari lubangnya, dan tiba-tiba menekan sesuatu dalam dirinya. "Ahhh! Hiii...ahhnn...ngghh...hen..tikan..." ia kembali merintih dan menjerit oleh tiap tusukan yang tepat menekan gumpalan tersebut. Ia merasa dekat, apalagi ditambah dengan bagian yang masih bergerak di kemaluannya, dan batang-batang lain yang menstimulasi setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia klimaks untuk kedua kali.

Namun makhluk itu masih belum berhenti dan terus melakukan gerakan yang sama. Levi merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tapi secara naluri, makhluk itu membuatnya kembali keras secara perlahan dengan stimulasi mereka. Ia kembali terkesiap saat sulur itu kembali menekan gumpalan dalam dirinya secara berulang, membuat Levi seolah melihat bintang. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Napasnya semakin memburu, keringat, lendir, serta cairannya sendiri menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa jijik. "Si-siapapun...ngghh...tolong aku!" ia merengek berharap pertolongan. Di saat seperti ini tiba-tiba Eren muncul dalam benaknya. Ia berharap pemuda itu menyadari kepergiannya yang terlalu lama dan menyusulnya.

Tidak lama, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Ia menoleh lemas dan melihat bahwa langkah kaki tersebut adalah milik pemuda yang ia harapkan. Eren benar-benar datang mencarinya dan mendadak ia menjadi lega. Namun kenapa Eren hanya diam saja bukannya segera menolong?

"E-Eren..." rintihnya lemah dan tak sabar. Kenapa Eren Cuma berdiri di sana dan tidak segera menolongnya?

...

Eren berdiri mematung di tepi sungai dekat tumbuhan yang tengah menggauli Kaptennya secara paksa. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering dan ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Setetes cairan mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Ia mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan, terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ia sedang mimisan. Celananya pun tiba-tiba terasa sempit sekarang. Kelihatannya adegan yang ada di hadapannya itu terlalu berlebihan bagi pemuda yang masih penuh hormon seperti dirinya.

Namun saat ia mendengar sang Kapten memanggil namanya dengan suara yang lemas, ia tersadar seketika. '_B__odoh! Kenapa aku malah melamun?! Sialan!_' rutuknya pada diri sendiri. "Kapten Levi!" dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan dua bilah pedangnya dan menghampiri tumbuhan yang menyandera kaptennya itu. Ia memotong sulur- sulur yang melilit tubuh Levi menjadi potongan kecil. Levi pun terjatuh dan dengan sigap Eren menangkapnya sebelum ia tercebur ke sungai. Tumbuhan itu merasa terdesak dan kembali bersembunyi ke balik semak-semak, masuk jauh ke dalam kegelapan hutan.

Eren mendudukkan Levi ke bawah pohon di tepi sungai, dimana barang-barangnya berada. Ia menyelimuti tubuh sang Kapten yang telanjang itu dengan jaketnya yang besar untuk menutupi tubuh Levi agar tidak kedinginan, kemudian dia ikut bersandar di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan Levi yang masih lemas, dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Tubuhnya gemetar dan lengket karena berbagai macam cairan apapun itu. Levi menarik kedua lututnya, mendekapkan erat ke dadanya, dan membenamkan wajahnya.

Eren merasa kasihan pada pria kecil di sebelahnya itu, tapi dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dengan sedikit keberanian, ia menepuk pundak Levi dengan lembut, membuat Levi mengangkat wajah ke arahnya. Pipinya masih merona dan ada bekas air mata yang mengering. Matanya masih basah dan merah. Ia terlihat begitu rapuh. Melihat keadaan pria yang ia sukai menjadi seperti ini, sisi protektif Eren pun bangkit dan ia langsung memeluk Levi, membuat Levi sedikit terkejut dan tegang. "Eren, A—"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kapten. Aku ada di sini sekarang." Bisik Eren lembut sambil mengelus rambut belakang Levi, mencoba menenangkannya. Tubuh kecil Levi merileks merasakan kehangatan Eren menyebar ke tubuhnya yang dingin. Ia membutuhkannya saat ini. Levi hanya menjawab dengan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bahu pemuda beriris hijau tersebut.

Eren tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang berwatak keras seperti kaptennya ini ternyata juga bisa menjadi serapuh ini. Ia merenung. Sekuat dan sesempurna apapun, Levi tetaplah seorang manusia yang pasti memiliki kelemahan dan juga kekurangan. Dan dia tetap mencintai apapun yang berasal dari Levi, baik itu kekurangan ataupun kelebihan.

...

Levi benar-benar merasa malu menyadari bahwa anggota timnya yang paling muda melihatnya dalam kondisi yang paling memalukan seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia menggali lubang dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia merasa harga diri dan citranya telah rusak saat membiarkan Eren menyelamatkannya dari makhluk mengerikan itu. Namun dalam lubuk hati ia bersyukur karena yang menemukannya adalah Eren, jika saja prajurit lain yang menemukannya, mungkin ia sudah menghajar prajurit malang tersebut agar tidak membocorkannya pada yang lain. Dan ia tahu bahwa Eren bukanlah tipe yang suka memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain.

Lalu sebuah kenyataan menghantamnya. Keras. Saat ia menyadari bahwa keperjakaannya telah diambil secara paksa barusan oleh sesosok makhluk mesum yang mengerikan. Sesuatu yang telah ia jaga selama 34 tahun. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal selain membunuh titan dan bertahan hidup. Ia bahkan belum pernah mencium siapapun. Sebagian besar pria mungkin tidak peduli dengan siapa mereka kehilangan keperjakaan. Dan sebagai seorang pria ia juga seharusnya berpikiran sama. Namun dalam hatinya, ia ingin memberikan saat pertamanya pada orang yang ia cintai. Terdengar norak dan feminin, tetapi itu adalah prinsipnya. Dan sekarang semuanya lenyap dalam hitungan menit. Semua gara-gara makhluk berengsek itu.

Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram bagian belakang pakaian Eren dengan erat. Dan tubuhya semakin gemetar. Bukan karena rasa takut atau efek dari kejadian barusan, tapi karena rasa marah yang bercampur penyesalan. Eren merasakan sikap Levi yang berubah tiba-tiba, dan menatap heran ke arah sang kapten yang masih membenamkan wajah di bahunya. '_A__pakah ia masih kedinginan_?' pikirnya.

"Umm...kapten, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"...tamaku—" desis Levi lirih tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"—makhluk bajingan itu merebut saat pertamaku!" bentak Levi tiba-tiba sambil mencengkeram bagian depan pakaian Eren. Mata Eren terbelalak. "Aku bersumpah akan mencari dan melenyapkan mereka!" tambahnya dengan nada penuh kebencian dan gigi yang menggeretak menahan amarah. Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Eren memperhatikan wajah kaptennya lekat-lekat. Ia mengenali ekspresi itu. Dari cara alisnya mengernyit, dan mata yang sedikit melebar. Eren pernah beberapa kali melihat ekspresi itu setiap kali ada prajurit yang gugur di hadapan mereka. Kekecewaan, amarah, dan kesedihan yang bercampur jadi satu terpantul dari tatapan mata di hadapannya. Ia juga mengerti alasannya. Mungkin orang lain akan menertawakan Levi jika mereka mengetahuinya. Dan pastinya Eren akan membunuh mereka satu per satu jika berani menertawakan pria manis di depannya ini. Karena ia juga memiliki prinsip yang sama. Dan ia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Levi saat ini. Saat ini, tidak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan selain menenangkan sang Kapten, memberitahunya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa ia mengerti, bahwa mereka memiliki prinsip yang sama, dan ia akan menerima Levi apa adanya jika pria bermanik mata kelabu itu bersedia menerima perasaannya yang ia pendam selama ini.

Dan Eren melakukannya. Ia menyatakan perasaan yang telah berbulan-bulan ia pendam karena takut akan penolakan dan menghormati hubungan mereka sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Namun sekarang ia telah menyatakannya. Memberitahu Levi betapa ia menyayanginya selama ini, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena ia bersumpah akan melindungi sang kapten apapun yang terjadi, dan bahwa ia juga memiliki prinsip yang sama dengannya, serta bersedia menerima bagaimanapun kondisinya.

Levi mematung, menatap Eren dengan mata terbelalak. Mencoba mencari kebohongan ataupun lelucon yang tersirat dari matanya atas ucapannya yang tiba-tiba barusan. Namun ekspresi Eren tak bergeming. Menatap Levi dengan penuh keseriusan seperti saat ia bersumpah akan melenyapkan titan dari muka bumi. Dan Levi saat itu sadar, bahwa Eren serius atas ucapannya.

Ia menunduk, cengkeramannya pada pakaian Eren melonggar. Ia ingin menjawab, 'Ya. Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu, Bocah.' tapi ia ragu. Bagaimanapun usia mereka terpaut terlalu jauh. Eren masih terlalu muda. Kenapa bocah itu menyatakan perasaannya pada laki-laki, yang berusia lebih tua separuh dari dirinya, dan bukannya pada gadis yang selalu mengikutinya itu? Gadis itu sangat cantik dan pasti bisa memberikan Eren keturunan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah tua dan tidak suci lagi. Terlebih lagi perbedaan pangkat mereka yang pasti akan menimbulkan berita tidak sedap. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya, bahwa ia tertarik pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Dan sisi gelapnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan semua konsekuensi jika mereka berdua benar-benar menjalin hubungan.

Laju pikirannya terbuyarkan saat ia merasakan belaian lembut di pipinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Eren tersenyum sayang, dengan tatapan lembut yang ditujukan padanya. Hati Levi meleleh, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa yakin bahwa inilah yang dia inginkan selama ini. Jatuh pada pelukan pemuda berambut coklat yang berhasil melelehkan hatinya yang dingin selama bertahun-tahun.

Perlahan Eren mendekatkan wajahnya pada Levi, menyentuh dagu pria bersurai hitam kelam itu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, lalu menutup jarak antara mereka dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia terkejut saat melihat bahwa sang Kapten tidak menolak ciumannya, dan malah membalasnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang pendek di leher Eren. Eren tersenyum ditengah ciuman mereka, lalu memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Levi untuk meminta akses masuk dan Levi mengizinkannya dengan senang hati. Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Eren masuk dan bertaut dengannya memperebutkan dominasi. Tanpa terduga Levi kalah, dan Eren pun langsung mengeksplorasi mulut kecil sang Kapten.

"Ngghh..." Levi mendesah pelan sebagai respon.

Lalu perlahan, Eren melepaskan ciumannya, dan bibirnya menurun menciumi dagu Levi dan menjilat lehernya. Ia mengisapnya namun tanpa meninggalkan bekas, lalu menjilat lagi. Levi menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mempermudah Eren menyerang bagian sensitifnya itu. "Haah, Eren..."

Selagi bermain dengan leher sang kapten, salah satu tangannya meraba dada Levi dan mencubit salah satu putingnya. "E-Eren..." Levi mulai merintih dan sedikit menggeliat di pelukan Eren. Eren hanya tersenyum licik, dan jilatannya menurun dan menjilat puting satunya. Ia dihadiahi rintihan manis dari usahanya itu. "Hmm...sensitif disini ya?" Eren terkekeh. Levi memelototinya dengan wajah yang memerah yang sama sekali tak membuat Eren takut. Ia malah terus melanjutkan stimulasinya dan membuat Levi hampir merintih tanpa kendali.

Kemudian Eren membaringkan Levi di atas rumput dan melepaskan pakaiannya, lalu kembali menjilat kedua puting Levi. Lalu jilatannya menurun ke perut, lalu membuka lebar kaki Levi dan berhenti untuk melihat sang kapten sebentar sementara bibirnya berada di dekat bagian 'pribadi' sang kapten. Levi terbelalak, mendorong kepala Eren agar tidak melakukan hal yang ia tahu pasti akan ia nikmati, namun ia malu jika sampai hilang kendali di depan pemuda itu. Eren mengetahui hal tersebut, karena itu tidak bergeming. Ia ingin Levi menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan. Ia ingin melihat keseluruhan dari pria yang ia sayangi tersebut.

Eren mulai mencium pucuk dari kemaluan Levi, kemudian menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga ke atas. Levi menggeliat saat merasakan sensasi itu. "Ah...E-Eren...Hen-tikan...ko-tor..." rintihnya. Ia mencengkeram rambut Eren dengan satu tangan, dan memalingkan wajahnya, menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan satunya untuk mengurangi suara yang ia keluarkan. Eren menghentikan sentuhannya sebentar, dan menjauhkan tangan Levi dari mulutnya. "Kapten...jangan tutup mulutmu, aku ingin mendengar suaramu..." bisiknya dengan nada sensual. Lalu ia kembali menjilat dan mulai mengulum kemaluan Levi, melakukan gerakan naik turun sambil sesekali mengisap pucuknya. Levi menjerit dan punggungnya sedikit terangkat. Ia merasa dekat. Eren mengetahuinya, dan menghentikan jilatannya dengan suara 'pop'. Ia lalu menindih Levi dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Levi, kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Levi mendesah di dalam ciuman itu.

Eren melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengamati ekspresi sang kapten, seorang prajurit terkuat yang dikagumi masyarakat. Wajahnya yang biasa datar sekarang terlihat begitu erotis. Bibirnya merah dan basah akibat ciuman mereka, pipinya semerah tomat, dadanya kembang kempis karena napas yang terengah-engah. Dan suara barusan, wow, Eren tidak pernah tahu bahwa sang kapten yang begitu tegas dan kaku bisa mengeluarkan suara yang begitu menggairahkan. Semua karena dirinya dan ia bangga akan hal itu. "...apa yang kau lihat, bocah?" tanya Levi ketus dengan suara yang serak. Eren hanya tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Levi, "Kau terlihat sangat seksi sekarang, Kapten. Aku sangat ingin segera memakanmu." Ia berbisik lalu menjilat daun telinga Levi, membuat pria di bawahnya bergidik.

Tapi Levi tidak mau kalah, ia meraih wajah Eren dan menciumnya dengan nafsu yang sama seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan barusan. Eren sedikit terkejut, namun segera membalas ciumannya. "Kalau begitu, segera lakukan, Eren. Makan aku hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Aku akan memberikan segalanya padamu, tapi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama." ucapnya lirih. Eren tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Levi. "Apapun yang kau inginkan." ia membalas.

Eren membasahi ketiga jarinya dengan air liur, kemudian mengangkat kaki Levi hingga ke dada, menopangkannya ke bahunya. Ia memasukkan satu digit jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Levi. Pria bertubuh mungil namun cukup kekar itu pun terkesiap merasakan sentuhan mendadak tersebut, "ngghh!" ia merangkulkan kembali tangannya ke leher Eren. _Titan-shifter_ berparas maskulin tersebut menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk lubang itu, kemudian perlahan memasukkan jari keduanya, terkejut karena lubang itu masih terasa lentur. Mungkin akibat kejadian tadi. Levi merintih dan pelukannya mengerat "—Ahh! Eren!" ia tersentak saat kedua jari Eren menyerempet gundukan kecil di dalam dirinya. "Akhirnya ketemu." Eren tersenyum licik dan dengan sengaja terus menyerempet bagian itu sembari menekan sesekali. Levi menggeliat dan merintih di bawahnya. Punggungnya terangkat dan kepalanya menengadah kebelakang secara reflek. Levi merasa perutnya mendidih dan melilit. Bagian pribadinya mulai meneteskan cairan putih.

Eren menyadari bahwa Levi sudah dekat dan menghentikan tusukannya. Ia pun sudah tidak bisa menahan titan kecilnya yang protes dari tadi. Ia mengeluarkan titan kecil itu dari sangkarnya dan menggosoknya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia memposisikan dirinya di pintu masuk sang kapten dan mulai menusuk secara perlahan, mengerang saat merasakan lubangnya yang sempit.

"A-ah...Eren..ngghh..." Levi merasakan kenikmatan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya saat Eren memasuki dirinya secara perlahan. "La-lagi...lebih..berikan aku lebih Eren!" rintihnya. Eren mendorong lebih ke dalam, segera menemukan gumpalan yang membuat Levi menjerit karena ekstasi—"ahh...levi...kau sempit sekali...benar-benar nikmat..." desahnya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Ia merasakan dinding itu meremas kemaluannya setiap kali ia menekan gumpalan di dalamnya.

Eren terus menarik dan menusuk Levi sekuat tenaga. Kulit Eren yang sewarna perunggu dan berkeringat terlihat begitu mengkilap di bawah sinar matahari. Levi pun juga tak jauh berbeda. Kulit putihnya terlihat seperti porselen, ditambah rona merah muda pucat. Ia begitu indah.

Gerakan Eren mulai tak beraturan karena ia merasa dekat. Dinding lubang yang sempit itu benar-benar membuatnya terpojok. Levi pun sudah tidak mampu menahan keinginan untuk klimaks. Pandangannya menjadi putih setiap kali Eren menyentuh prostatnya.

"E-Eren...aku ingin..."

"A-aku juga Kapten..."

Eren membungkam rintihan Levi dengan melumat bibirnya sekali lagi, dan mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan. Levi menyemburkan cairan putih yang mengotori dadanya juga Eren, sedangkan Eren mengeluarkannya ke dalam Levi. Membuat pria yang kedua bergidik merasakan area dalamnya terisi oleh benih kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kapten. Tak peduli bagaimanapun dirimu." Eren mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menempelkan dahinya pada Levi. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Levi menutup pipi Eren dengan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Bocah." Jawabnya. Ia mencium Eren sekali lagi, tanpa nafsu kali ini. Hanya sebagai tanda kasih sayang. Eren tersenyum di tengah ciuman mereka.

...

Mereka berdua membersihkan diri di sungai lalu mengenakan kembali seragam dan peralatan mereka. Eren mengamati sang Kapten yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan sedang mengancingkan bajunya. "Kapten, kau baik-baik saja?"

Levi yang saat itu membelakangi Eren menoleh dari bahunya dengan ekspresi kesal, "memangnya kau pikir bagaimana? Pinggul dan punggungku serasa membunuhku dan aku yakin tidak bisa mengendarai kuda karena bokongku sakit. Kau harus belajar mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu sesekali. Dasar bocah." Jawabnya ketus lalu kembali berbalik memasang celana. Eren bisa melihat bahwa ada rona _pink_ di ujung kedua telinga sang kapten. Ia tersenyum lalu memeluknya dari belakang, mengejutkan Levi yang tengah memasang sabuk-sabuknya. "Oi, apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan. Kita sudah menghilang terlalu lama. Sebentar lagi kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan." protesnya. Eren tidak memedulikannya, dan malah membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Levi dan menghirup aromanya. '_K__apten wangi sekali. Seperti bunga lavender dan mawar__,_' desahnya dalam hati.

"Eren..." Levi bergidik dengan tindakan Eren yang tiba-tiba itu. Tubuhnya masih sensitif akibat efek kegiatan mereka barusan. Eren mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Levi lalu berbisik dengan suara yang rendah dan sensual, "maaf kalau aku tadi sedikit kasar. Tapi apa boleh buat, tidak akan ada orang lapar yang bisa mengontrol dirinya saat ada hidangan selezat ini di hadapan mereka." Dan sambil tersenyum dari sudut bibirnya, Eren menjilat pucuk daun telinga Levi. Lelaki itu tersentak dan seketika menoleh. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Apa yang kau—"

Eren melumat bibir Levi, memotong sergahannya. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar, dan mereka melepaskan diri dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Wajah Levi memerah namun tetap tanpa ekspresi. Hanya alisnya yang sedikit mengerut seakan kesal tapi malah membuatnya terlihat manis. Eren tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Menurut Levi ia seperti orang bodoh. Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas, "Kau tahu, kau bisa naik kuda denganku. Aku yang duduk di belakang dan memegang kendalinya, sementara kau duduk menyamping di depanku seperti—oww! hey!" Levi menjitak kepala Eren dengan keras menggunakan kepalan tangannya. Eren menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kalau kau meneruskan kalimatmu, akan kupotong kemaluanmu lalu kujadikan makanan ikan." Ancam Levi datar kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu. "Eh?! Tapi kalau kau melakukan itu, kau tidak bisa merasakan nikmatnya lagi." Eren kembali tersenyum lebar sambil mengikutinya dari belakang. Levi menoleh dan memelototinya namun Eren sama sekali tidak bergeming.

...

Sementara itu, para prajurit bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali ke balik dinding. "Loh? Kemana Kapten dan Eren?" tanya Erd sambil memeriksa kuda dan perlengkapan mereka. "Aku rasa mereka mungkin mengambil air untuk bekal persediaan. Biarkan saja." Sahut Aurou ketus. "Tapi kan kita mau melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidakkah mereka terlalu lama kalau hanya mengambil air?" jawab Petra cemas. "Ah, itu mereka." tunjuk Gunther ke arah dua orang yang berjalan keluar dari hutan, menuju pada mereka berempat.

"Kapten? Apa yang terjadi?" Petra melihat Levi yang berjalan sedikit sempoyongan dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sedikit terpeleset." Jawab Levi seadanya. Petra melihat ke arah Eren dan bertanya lewat tatapannya. Eren hanya mengangkat bahu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Erwin yang menyeru pada seluruh prajurit, dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, kembali ke balik dinding.

...

"Aku tak akan melupakan ini, Jaeger. Jika kau berani mendekatkan kemaluanmu lagi ke bokongku, aku benar-benar akan memotongnya." desis Levi kesal. Eren terkekeh. Levi tidak akan mau mengakuinya, namun ia sangat menyukai suara itu. "Baik, Kapten. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lain kali." Eren mengecup dengan cepat sisi samping kepala Levi yang menghadapnya. Levi memelototinya dari sudut matanya. Eren hanya tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya secara kekanak-kanakan.

Meski awalnya menolak dengan tegas, pada akhirnya Levi menerima tawaran Eren karena tidak mungkin ia bisa naik kuda seperti biasa dengan pantat dan pinggulnya yang sakit. Jadi beginilah akhirnya, ia duduk menyamping di depan pemuda bermata hijau itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan mengendus kesal. Sementara Eren duduk di belakang, memegang tali kekang dan terlihat menikmati keadaan mereka saat ini.

Petra, Erd, Aurou, dan Gunther yang berada di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi Eren dan sang kapten. Mereka sempat bertanya-tanya saat Levi tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk naik kuda dengan Eren. Namun sama sekali tidak berkomentar karena mereka sebenarnya sudah menebak hubungan sang Kapten dengan anggota mereka yang termuda, melebihi kedua orang itu sendiri.

"Tidak akan ada lain kali." sahut Levi ketus.

"Uh-uh." Eren mengangguk.

"Aku serius, Eren."

"Tentu saja, Kapten _Levi_." Goda Eren. Namun ia tahu, oh, ia sangat tahu bahwa pasti akan ada lain kali. Bahkan dalam jangka waktu dekat. Eren tersenyum puas memikirkannya. Mungkin ia benar-benar pemuda mesum jika berkaitan dengan kapten kecilnya.

~_fin_~

* * *

A/N:  
yay, good day everyone! Kali ini author cuma ingin nge tes kemampuan nulis aja (dari kemarin gitu terus -_-), sekaligus nyoba nulis smut dan meramaikan fandom EreRi *nyengir*. Ternyata nulis smut gak segampang bacanya. Bener-bener malu pas bikin nih fic. Kadang ketawa sendiri kayak kerasukan *lol* Mohon untuk di review yah biar author bisa nulis lebih baik lagi kedepan *bows*

Special thx buat my dear fellow EreRi fans and my editor, Puu. Dan juga buat para author EreRi, ayok kita ramaikan fandom EreRi biar gak kalah ama kembaran kita ^_^v

Last but not least, thank you for reading. You are amazing! 3

~Lhevie~


End file.
